


Лицом к лицу

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Самое последнее место, где Драко ожидал встретить Поттера – ванная старост.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Лицом к лицу

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: мастурбация лицом к лицу

Самое последнее место, где Драко ожидал встретить Поттера – ванная старост, но шрамоголовый умудрился и сюда пролезть без мыла и спроса; Драко досадливо передергивает плечами, но игнорирует непрошенное соседство, отворачиваясь в сторону и изучая затейливый узор на плитке бортика. Черноволосая макушка торчит на периферии зрения раздражающим пятном – не отвлечься, не расслабиться. Даже легкий плеск воды бесит – что Поттер там делает, дрочит, что ли?! 

О, Мерлин. 

Драко едва поворачивает голову, чтобы удостовериться в истинности непрошенной догадки: притворяется, что закрыл глаза, сам прищуривается из-под ресниц, чтобы увидеть – действительно – исчезающую под водой руку, ленивое ритмичное движение плеча. 

Голова Поттера запрокинута на бортик, глаза закрыты; смуглая шея со вздувшимися жилами в каплях воды. Драко не может оторвать взгляд – и не может увидеть самое интересное, но от самой нелепости ситуации, от негромкого плеска расступающейся вокруг ритмично двигающейся руки теплой мыльной воды и от Поттера, запрокинувшего голову от удовольствия Поттера член встает так быстро и так крепко, что Драко едва не стонет вслух от нахлынувшего нетерпения. 

Вожделения. 

Воровато взглядывая на Поттера из-под полуприкрытых век, Драко сжимает себя – так, чтобы не издавать ни звука, не тревожить ровную воду. Он слушает чужое дыхание, которое становится все более тяжелым, двигает рукой, невольно попадая в ритм, в такт, всё ускоряясь и ускоряясь, на импульсе сжимая бедра и не отводя взгляд. 

И Поттер открывает глаза и смотрит на него. 

В тишине запоздавшая капля гулко разбивается о гладь воды. 

Драко судорожно сглатывает. И медленно проводит рукой вверх-вниз. 

Поттер, не отрывая взгляд, повторяет его движенье.


End file.
